Why You?
by angelicbaby232
Summary: A J/C fic, very sad! Two years after graduation... Jamie has to face a tragic loss.


Why You?  
  
Two years after graduation... attending Penn State. He didn't know his future, though he always wished he could. Now, he has to face a terrible tragedy and loss.  
  
**Flashback**   
  
Jamie Waite stared at the ring, this time, this date, he was going to ask her to marry him. They might be to young, but he loved her. And he knew she loved him back. He was really going to do it.   
  
It was almost time to pick her up, what he didn't know... was that she was going to surprise him and meet him at his house... the phone rang.  
  
"Jamie Waite?" The man had a husky voice.  
  
"Yes?" Jamie asked into the phone.   
  
"Boyfriend of Caitlin Roth?" He asked.   
  
"Yes." He said, he was getting frustrated. He sensed something was wrong.   
  
"Son, I'm sorry to tell you this. She was hit by a drunk driver..." The words felt like they were splitting him in two, "The doctors tried saving her, but they couldn't. We searched her body and found your number and name in her purse. We need you to come identify her body."  
  
  
**End Flashback**.  
  
  
*Near to the door*   
  
*he paused to stand*   
  
*as he took his class ring*   
  
*off her hand*   
  
He kneelt down, he touched her hand. He looked at her still beautiful face. He saw the scars through the makeup and stiches covered with thin powder. Bruises followed. He pulled off his class ring he'd given to her, he stared at it. He stared some more and noticed there was a slight smile on her face. It wasn't that smiled that he always saw when they were, at the movies, or at the beach. It was more peaceful, like she knew he was there  
  
*All who were watching*   
  
*did not speak*   
  
*as a silent tear*   
  
*ran down his cheek*   
  
He noticed everyone around him, her parents, her aunts, Val, Tyler, Jacey, Alex, there daughter, uncles, and friends. It was silent. A tear went down his cheek and fell in her casket. He felt good about that, like there was always a part of him with her.  
  
*And through his mind*   
  
*the memories ran*   
  
*of the moments they walked*   
  
*and ran in the sand (hand and hand)*   
  
He didn't want to believe she was gone. He closed his eyes and felt the same hand, except much colder hand, that was always intwined with his as they walked on the beach with the water touching there feet. Thinking about how beautiful she was, he pulled out the ring and slid it on her finger, leaving the box next to her. She looked the same, except more peaceful, and happy.  
  
*But now her eyes were so terribly   
cold*   
  
*for he would never again*   
  
*have her to hold*   
  
*they watched in silence*   
  
Except her eyes. He ran his hand over he face and felt the coldness on it, he couldn't believe it. She was pale and sick looking. But, somewhat beautiful. He couldn't believe this was his Caitie. Feeling her lips that once touched his. He picked her hand up and kissing it. Her nails were still done the way they were three days before. When she was with him, perfectly in no harm. Not knowing today's tragedy. He remembered hugging her and saying 'I love you' before they got off of the phone every night.  
  
*As he bent near*   
  
*and whispered the words..*....   
  
*"I LOVE YOU" in her ear*   
  
*he touched her face and started to   
cry*   
  
He leaned over her. He moved towards her and said 'I Love You' in her ear and kissed her ear. It was cold also. Then he touched her face again. Caressing it, even thought she couldn't feel it. He was now crying freely. Sniffling every now and then. He wiped his eyes and slid the ring on his finger.  
  
*As he put on his ring and wanted to   
die*   
  
*and just then the wind began to blow*   
  
*as they lowered her casket*   
  
*into the snow....*   
  
He watched at the sad scene before him. Her body was now going to be under ground. The snow was already falling into the hole. He stayed there and watched. It was taking over his heart. It still felt broken, but he didn't feel she was totally gone. He bundled his coat up. The wind blew fiercly and the ground began to leave.  
  
*this is what happens*   
  
*to man alive.....*   
  
*when friends let friends....*   
  
*drink and drive.*   
  
Caitie was gone from him. Just gone, like that. All because someone had to get drunk, just for the feeling. Now, she had to die. He walked away, finally, and felt her with him.   
  
  
A/N: I recieved this poem in an e-mail. I believed it was important to state. Please don't let you're friends drink and drive. Really... think before you do it. I do not own anything, no the poem, or the people. Just the words in between - I guess in a way.   
  
**A special thanks to the VERY talented IaHB writer, Val, for reading over it and helpin me! Love ya like muh own SIS! 


End file.
